


Family is More Than Blood

by orphan_account



Series: Will It Be Enough? [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Coming Out, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Multi, No Adult In That Family Is Cis, Nonbinary Character, Trans Character, polygender character, supportive family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frances comes out to their family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family is More Than Blood

The first person Frances told about them being nonbinary was their Toncle Laf. Their Toncle Laf hugged them and told them that they should never be afraid.

Frances tried to take that advice to heart, but it was hard being fearless in front of their family when they kept misgendering them.

The Laurens-Hamiltons were having a joint family dinner with the Mulligans and the Lafayettes. Frances took a deep breath and looked at Laf for reassurance. Laf smiled and grabbed their hand, squeezing it. They clinked their glass, which quieted all of the conversation around them. “I have something to tell y’all.” Did they really know they were nonbinary? They were only fourteen. It could’ve just been a phase. Their voice quietens and they mumbled, “I’m...I’m nonbinary.”

“What was that, honeybunch?” John asked.

Frances took another, shakier, breath in and said, “I’m nonbinary,” at a normal volume.

Philip, being only nine, asked, “What is that?”

“It means I’m not a boy. Or a girl. I’m just me. Toncle Laf is. It’s why we call them Toncle sometimes, and why you call them Papan sometimes. I’m polygender. Not all at the same time. So I use different pronouns on different days. I’ve tried to keep the same color wristbands as Toncle Laf, but it was hard, considering I only have so many colors of loom bands. Blue is he/him, pink is she/her, green is they/them, red is xe/xem, yellow is ze/hir, and gray is it/its. Right now, my pronouns are they/them. Technically, I’m genderfluid, but that implies a constant fluidity, and I flow between genders every month or so. So I identify as polygender, because I feel that the word genderfluid doesn’t describe me. My name is Frances, and whoever calls me Frannie is gonna get kicked.”

“Frances!” Eliza yelled.

Laf squeezed Frances’ hand, silently saying, “Great job.”

John brought Frances into a one-armed hug. “You had to have known we’d accept you. There was never any reason to tell you guys this, but I’m actually nonbinary myself. Most of your uncles and aunts are, too. Don’t be afraid of coming out to anyone, because you always have your family behind you, supporting you every step of the way.”

Frances teared up. “Thanks, Papa.”

“Family is more than blood. It’s a bond formed with those you care about the most. You choose your family when you’re older. But, for now, you have us. A very trans, very supportive family that will never make you be someone you’re not,” Alex said. “And we love you very much.”


End file.
